1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power transmission cable using a non-halogen flame-retardant resin composition having a high flame retardancy and suppressing a smoke evolution amount during combustion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method to impart flame retardancy without using a halogen-including compound, there is a method by using a metal hydrate, which does not produce a corrosive gas during combustion, such as aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, etc. Refer to e.g. JP-A-2001-6446.
In general, power cables using a non-halogen resin composition having a high flame retardancy are focused on electrical properties, and use an electrically insulating layer configured to use no metal hydrate or be lightly filled with a metal hydrate, and adopt such a configuration that a sheath material located at an outer layer develops flame retardancy. As a flame retarding method for the sheath layer, there has been used a method by adding a large amount of metal hydrate to a resin.
Refer to e.g. JP-A-2001-6446.